The rain and forgotten memories
by Yosukehunter
Summary: Summary: Hujan di kota Iwatodai mampu membuat membangkitkan  semua kenangan  milik Minato Arisato yang hilang karena kehilangan ingatan setelah menajdi Great seal selama 5 tahun. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Langsung ke TKP!


**The rain and forgotten memories**

Summary: Hujan di kota Iwatodai mampu membuat membangkitkan semua kenangan milik Minato Arisato yang hilang karena kehilangan ingatan.

Disclaimer: Persona 3 milik Atlus, bukan punya saya.

Kalau punya saya nanti saya buat persona 4 versi indonesia dengan Mc Siti Saejah *di gebuk fans Seta Souji *

Warning : Cerita gaje, Misstypo, gak pandai bikin fict

Setting waktu : 2015

Petang di kota Iwatodai sangat ramai sekali. Banyak lalu lalang kendaraan memenuhi jalanan yang ramai tersebut. Kemacetan di jam pulang kerja memang hal biasa. Langit yang mendung sangat tidak mendukung untuk keluar. Di kerumunan para pejalan kaki yang ramai sekali. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru laut dengan headphone tua dilehernya sedang duduk dekat jendela sebuah bangunan tua yang di yakini bangunan itu adalah bekas dorm SEES. Kelompok yang membasmi shadow saat dark hour. Yah...sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, bangunan itu tidak pernah terpakai hingga seseorang memakainya untuk tempat tinggal. Pemuda tersebut masih mengamati lalu lalang mobil di jalanan. Sorotan matanya birunya tidak berhentinya melihat keramaian di jalanan. Anak muda tersebut adalah Minato Arisato. Remaja yang bersekolah di Gekkoukan High School dan leader SEES. Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi Great Seal. Hingga akhirnya ia di lepaskan oleh Elizabeth karena ia tidak mau melihat Minato menderita. Tapi setelah ia kembali ke dunia ini, ia hilang ingatan.

Tok..Tok...Tok

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu tua di kamar Minato. Pintu terbuka dan muncul sosok lelaki tinggi dengan jaket merah dan topi merah.

"Hei... Apa ingatan mu telah kembali?" Tanya pria bertopi merah tersebut. Tapi Minato menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Uh... Begitu ya... Aku harap kau bisa mengingat semua ingatan mu"Ucap lelaki tersebut tersenyum. Minato hanya tersenyum saja.

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan koroshi...Kau tau dia itu anaknya koromaru..."Ucap Pria itu sambil membuka topinya."Apa kau ingat Koromaru?"Tanyanya.

"Erm...Sedikit...Mungkin"Balasnya ragu. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau tidak melupakan ku Minato...Ingat namaku Shinjiro Aragaki"Ucapnya tersenyum dia segera berbalik badan dan"Aku akan pergi...Jika kau bosan, berjalan-jalanlah jika kau mau sakit hehehe"Canda Shijiro. Pintu segera ditutup oleh Shinjiro. Dan pria berambut ocean tersebut kembali ke kegiatannya tadi.

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit, akhirnya pria itu mulai jenuh. Terpikir olehnya untuk jalan-jalan keliling kota. Ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Kalau di pikir-pikir, isi bangunan tersebut masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi bedanya yang tinggal Cuma 2 orang dan 5 anjing yang di yakini yaitu Koromaru dan keluarganya. Setelah ia mengunci pintu dorm. Dan meletakkan kunci di bawah keset sambil was was agar tidak ada yang melihat ia menaruh kunci. Setelah itu, ia mulai melangkah dengan santai. Mp3 nya masih setia menemani pemiliknya dengan musik-musik yang bisa dikatakan lagu lama. Tapi sangat enak untuk di dengar. Belum jauh ia melangkah, hujan turut dengan lebat. Banyak orang-orang berlari untuk menghindar dari tetesan air hujan yang dingin atau seraya membuka payung agar ia selamat di jalan tanpa basah karena hujan. Minato yang tidak membawa payung tersebut segera menyembunyikan Mp3nya di balik saku dalam jaket birunya. Beruntung ia membawa jaket tebal dari dorm. Baju nya tidak basah meskipun kepalanya tidak terlindungin oleh hujan. Ia tetap saja melangkah dengan santai sambil mengamati sudut kota berharap ingatannya kembali. Ia seperti menyatu di antara air dan tanah. Menyatu dengan alam dan membiarkan derasnya hujan merasuki tubuhnya. Dingin ia hiraukan sama sekali. Baginya sekarang dunia nya penuh kehampaan. Ia masih bisa mengingat gambaran masa lalunya. Tapi, ia tidak mengenal mereka semua. Saat Minato melewati Nagasaki Shrine. Sebuah hamparan rerumputan di samping kuil tua tersebut. Terlintas pikirannya ia untuk menetap di tempat itu untuk sementara. Saat dia di padang rumput atau rerumputan tersebut. Terlihat aliran sungai kecil yang jernih nan bersih mengalir dengan lancar. Ia duduk di sebuah batu kecil di antara rerumputan. Dia duduk termenung sambil mengingat-ingat ingatan yang tersisa di memori otaknya. Dalam logika pasti seseorang yang lupa ingatan pasti hanya mengingat memorinya dengan bayang-bayang gambaran dalam otaknya. Pasti seseorang yang bertemu dengan teman lamanya hal yang pasti ingat adalah gambaranya bukan namanya. Jadi di salah satu bagian otak akan merekam ingatan manusia melewati gambaran hologram * author: Author lupa bagian otak yang menyimpan ingatan panjang dan ingatan pendek jadi sok tahu deh hehehe*.

Begitulah dengan Minato. Ia masih mengingat gambaran ingatan memorinya . Saat ia menikmati dinginnya hujan dan di tambah dinginnya rerumputan yang mulai dingin karena hujan. Dia merasa kedinginan. Tapi, ia tetap menghiraukan nya. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna biru mengelilingi. Ia melihat sebuah kupu-kupu biru melewatinya. Ia tersentak dan heran karena tidak ada kupu-kupu terbang saat hujan. Tiba-tiba kupu-kupu tersebut pecah dan menjadi sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan dan hangat sekali. Yah...hangat sekali. Minato mulai menyadari ia berada di suatu tempat yang hampa sekali. Ia segera menengok ke segala arah untuk mengetahui di mana ia berada. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing. Tapi tidak lama kemudian sakit itu mereda.

"Kau terlambat...Aku sudah lama menunggu mu disini"

Tiba-tiba suara aneh terdengar dari pendengaran Minato.

"Tolong tanda tangani kontrak ini...Jangan khawatir aku hanya meminta tanda tangan kontrak mu"

Suara aneh itu mulai bergeming di telinga Minato. Tiba-tiba ia terasa mengingat pemilik suara tersebut. Ia mulai tersenyum.

"S'up dude"

Lagi lagi terdengar suara seseorang yang terlihat nada suaranya sangat riang sekali.

" Aku…..Aku…...Aku pilih aku jadi leader!"

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat lagi sang pemilik suara tersebut.

"Siapa disana"

Lagi lagi suara seorang perempuan yang ketakutan. Minato mulai mengingat-ingat pemilik suara tersebut.

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High School... Hope you'r like"

Minato tersenyum saat ia mengingat pemilik suara tersebut.

"Onni-san!" Muncul Suara perempuan riang sama seperti tadi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Onni-san! Sekarang aku sudah tegar atas kepergian Shinjiro-Senpai"

Minato tersenyum lagi. Siapa sih seorang kakak yang tidak senang saat mendengar suara adiknya

"Aku selalu berada di sisimu untuk menjaga mu Minato-sama

Iris mata Minato melebar. Sepertinya ia mengenal suara ini.

"Aku tau kau lelah...Istirahatlah di pangkuan ku.."

Saat suara tersebut menghilang. Tiba tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan matanya. Sebuah gambaran ingatan mulai muncul di penglihatan Minato. Sebuah gambaran Saat Anggota SEES sedang berlibur bersama-sama di Tokyo. Terlihat senyum bahagia di antara mereka.

Gambaran ingatan itu segera berhenti tepat saat hujan itu berhenti. Minato tersadar dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa hujan sudah berhenti. Terlihat bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Pelangi mulai muncul di langit dengan cerah. Minato tersenyum saat ingatannya kembali termasuk ingatan tentang teman-temannya.

Setelah beberapa lama ia di tempat itu ia segera kembali ke dorm karena hari mulai senja.

Saat Minato melangkah tiba-tiba ia berkata...

"Aku tau bahwa kalian melupakan ku, tapi aku sangat bahagia saat aku mengingat kalian semua. Rasanya hangat sekali di hatiku..."Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Saat Minato hampir sampai di dorm. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar keramaian dalam dorm. Ia melihat lampu di lounge dorm menyala. Minato segera melangkah cepat ke dorm dengan perasaan heran. Tentu saja ia heran soalnya untuk pertama kali dorm menjadi ramai setelah ditinggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat di depan dorm ia mendengar suara keributan.

"Kebalikan jepit rambut ku STUPEI!"

"Ooh tidak bisa!"

Minato mulai tersenyum. Ia segera memutar kenop pintu dorm yang usang tersebut.

Krakk...

Saat Minato membuka Pintu tiba-tiba mereka semua jadi diam. Tidak ada suara keributan ataupun canda tawa. Mereka terkejut melihat kedatangan Minato.

Hening...

Tiba tiba setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis berambut kuning disusul dengan gadis berambut merah ke coklat-coklatan.  
>"Minato!" Teriak semua anggota SEES kecuali Shijiro dan Minato sendiri. Mereka semua memeluk Minato sambil menangis terharu.<p>

"Onni-san kau kembali!"lirih gadis berambut coklat .

"Minato-sama"lirih gadis android tersebut.

"Aku kembali..."ucap Minato tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali leader!" Seru stupei A.K.A Junpei yang kaget melihat Minato hidup lagi. Minato tersenyum simpul.

"Well ...Long story..." Minato mulai bercerita panjang kepada teman-temannya.

Akhirnya perasaaan mereka yang sedih menjadi gembira saat kembalinya sang leader SEES. Suasana kebersamaan mulai muncul di antara mereka. Seperti biasa, Junpei dan Yukari perang mulut. Akihiko duduk di meja bar bersama Ken. Aigis sedang ngasih makan koromaru yang tua, Fuuka,Minako lagi masak. Dan Mitsuru ,Shijiro sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Minato.

"Rencananya kami akan tinggal di dorm ini untuk 3 tahun..."Ucap Mitsuru.

"3 tahun...?" Minato menyerngitkan dahi.

"iya Kebetulan kami semua dapat pekerjaan di Kirijo corp. Anggap aja ini tempat tinggal gratis dari Kirijo-san"Kata Shijiro.

"Tapi...kapan kalian pindah kesini?"Tanya Minato. "Ini kan sudah hampir malam"Tambahnya. Mendengar perkataan Minato, Shinjiro tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menepok kepala Minato.

"Hei bodoh...bukannya kemaren kau tidak lihat aku membawa barang-barang banyak sampai keram tangan ku! Sedangkan kau Cuma tidur-tiduran saja"Ketus Shinjiro sambil jitak kepala Minato. Minato hanya mengaduh ria sedangkan, Mitsuru hanya tertawa kecil.

"Makam malam siap!" Sorak Minako dari dapur. Akhirnya semuaorang yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya mulai berhenti dan segera ke meja makan. Makam malam berjalan dengan lancar. Suasana kebersamaan terasa di antara mereka. Di saat mereka sedang makam malam. Minato berbisik ke Shinjiro.

"Hei..Shinjiro!"

"Eh..."

"Terima kasih atas segalanya ya..."

Shinjiro tersenyum. "Sama- sama Leader"

**FIN**

YOOO Saia kembali dengan fict one shoots yang gaje nan abal. Seperti biasa, saya dapet ide fict hina ini saat main hujan-hujanan saat pulang sekolah. Dasar anak aneh =_=".

Oh ya ceritanya kan Si Minato jadi Great Seal. Dia kan di bebasin Elizabeth karena takut Minato di colek-colek sama Erebus *di gaplok*. Terus pas dia kembali ke dunianya, ia ketemu Shinjiro di back alley. Shinjiro sebenarnya juga ilang ingatan tapi ingatannya ketemu saat dia kepleset kulit duren(?)* di sundul Shinjiro* bercanda~. Saat ia bertemu dengan Aki-aki ubanan di warkop 'Hagakure ramen' * di tinju". Nah, Si Akihiko itu jedotin palanya Shinji ke meja sampai bonyok. Ehh rupanya Shinji baru ingat saat dia di lempar dari lantai 3 strip mall~ * di kejar setan* Oh ya si Koromaru sudah punya keluarga. Yah...sengaja saia buat daripada dia jadi perjaka tua*di gigit*

Well jika ada miss typo ataupun hal yang tidak baik di ff ini mohon di review ya...

Please review T.T

~Omake~

Disebuah tempat yang sunyi dan gelap. Terlihat sosok wanita muda berumur ksiaran 19 tahunan. Rambutnya yang kuning mengikuti aliran angin yang berhembus terduduk di dekat tangga. Sorot mata kuningnya selalu mengawasi sebuah gerbang raksasa yang di penuhi rantai dan terdengar raungan yang memekakkan telinga. tempat itu di yakini adalah Great Seal, tempat di mana Minato menyegel Nyx. Gadis itu adalah Elizabeth. Tugas gadis itu adalah mengawasi segel Nyx dari amukan Nyx atau serangan Erebus.

"Sepertinya tidak ada kejadian apa-apa disini...Segelnya juga masih baik...Sebaiknya aku melapor ke Igor-sama"Kata nya. Buku compedium yang selalu di pakai Minato selalu dibawa kemana saja ketempat manapun. Gadis itu segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Great Seal menuju Velvet Room. Dulu di situ pernah ada seorang lelaki yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi karena elizabeth ingin menyelamatkan remaja itu. akhirnya ia mensegel setengah jiwanya yang kuat dan setengah jiwa Minato. Meskipun jiwa Minato setengahnya tersegel. Tapi Minato tidak akan terluka lagi atau hidup seperti manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan yang disebut dengan 'persona'.

Saat sedang di perjalanan menuju Velvet Room. Tiba-tiba sercecah cahaya bersinar di samping Elizabeth. Tiba-riba Elizabeth berada di sebuah padang rumput yang indah dan angin yang berhembus. Tempat tersebut sangat damai sekali. Sebuah kupu-kupu biru yang indah nan elok terbang mengelingi nya. Elizabeth tersenyum lirih.  
>"Aku yakin kau akan bahagia di sana Minato...Tapi ku biarkan kau bersama dengan teman..teman mu...dan semua memori tentang semuanya..."Lirih Elizabeth. Setetes air mata turun membasahi pelupuk mata gadis tersebut.<p>

"Aku harap aku perbuatanku ini memang jalan yang benar...Semoga semua umat manusia bisa hidup dengan tenteram tanpa terulang kembali kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu...Aku harap begitu.."

Kupu-kupu tersebut terbang ke arah langit dan hilang bersamaan dengan sebuah suara yang memanggil nama nya.

"Elizabeth?...Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth tersadar dari lamunanya. Seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa kau melamun disitu..?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Eh aku hanya melamun ya ..Theo?..."Balas Elizabeth yang masih heran apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya tadi.

"Ia tadi kakak melamun di pojokan kayak orang sakit...kakak tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya pria tersebut yang bernama Theodore.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok..."Balasnya tersenyum. akhirnya Elizabeth kembali melangkah ke Velvet Room sambil menggandeng adiknya tersebut.

**~THE END~**


End file.
